The Other Side
by ShadowDaemon
Summary: AU, High School Fic, in which I attempt a modern twist on the Naruto Story. Prone to time skips. Naruto moves to Konoha Academy and finds himself at the bottom of the social pecking order.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side

The Other Side!

Chapter 1.

The neon lights of the city shone in amidst the darkness of the night, and the whole city emitted a glow that made the stars, so far away, barely visible. In the thickest part of the city loud tall buildings were posting advertisements for something or another, and the crowded streets were rippling with people dressed up for the night, the night when they all went partying.

Motorbikes and juiced up cars hooned down the highways of the suburbs, and you could hear the occasional police siren go off after them in a futile game of cat and mouse. Except in this game the mice were genetically modified to be able to bite off the cats arm, and were a hell of a lot sharper. Like Speedy Gonzalas on crack.

Sitting on his balcony, Sasuke Uchiha watched the game on the far away with a detached interest, pulling his leather gloves on to keep his fingers warm as the outside temperatures began to drop off with the night. His body was wide awake, but inside, his mind and his soul, were very, very tired. He zipped his hoodie up a little more, and leaned on his knees with his arms, cupping his face with his hands.

At least, in his own home, he could relax and afford the peace and respite not offered at Konoha Academy. He hated the place, but couldn't leave the school. It offered courses that weren't found elsewhere, like Japanese for one, which he excelled at, and even though he hated the place, he had no where else to go. It would be the same everywhere, he thought, and completely futile to spend more money at another school when he had a sports scholarship to Konoha.

Even though he had enough money in his inheritance to last him for the rest of his life, with assets like properties at rent and various shares in booming companies, he was still want to spend, in the materialistic world. He huffed softly.

That was competition ground One. Idiots like the girls at school, parading out who wore the best brands, who spent the most on their party outfits, who had the better boyfriend. Who was the Prettiest? Who was the best looking?

Then there was competition ground Two. For the guys, and a couple of girls, it was the equivalent of competition ground One. It was the sporting field, consisting of all School sporting Teams, especially Football, and the School representing teams for Cross Country, Athletics and Swimming. Sasuke was in all three, not at once, but throughout the year, and training for those more than kept him in shape and very fit. However, he often saw people that got so obsessed with competition ground Two that they bought expensive equipments and clothes and boasted and became very, very competitive. He tried to stay away from those kinds of people. Oh, he knew that he was inclined to become rather competitive too when he got riled up, but they just took it over the top.

Competition ground Three was the Academic field, which Sasuke himself was focusing on in his last year of school. He got Duxes last year, in year 11, and he wanted it again this year. He was maintaining an A grade in six subjects, which was difficult for him, but he could stay focused for a long amount of time, and found it easier to study during the day. Of course, he did get quite a bit of intelligence naturally, but he also put in the amount of work needed to keep up among his peers in this competition ground. A secret part of his mind that kept him on track whispered. However, when people made this the only thing to talk about, Sasuke got a bit pissed off. Didn't the have anything better to talk about if they already spent the majority of their teenage life in some form of institution?

Lastly there was the one that Sasuke participated in by only default, competition ground four, which was the popularity grounds that turned the school on its feet, and controlled the positions of power. Lets face it, most people know that School captain is a popularity vote, as well as pretty much all the other positions given to the students in their last year. This consisted of who talked to who, who was friends with who, and what groups they hung around in. Who was Queen Bee, who was on top of the pecking order and who was at the bottom, where did each person stand?

Sasuke himself was, due to excelling in the other three competition grounds, by default in the highest social standing if he was interested in it, which he wasn't, so whenever he was by default apart of the popular group, and admittedly sometimes sat with other people who excelled in the three first competition grounds, but mostly liked to sit by himself.

Every single school has the four grounds in which the students compete in, but each school focused on a particular competition ground, which became the most important field for the students to compete in. In Konoha, it was by far the competition ground Three.

Sasuke knew all of this. He knew that he was the better Cross Country Runners, a good long distance and sprinter, and was one of the best Swimmers in the School. He was Duxes of the year, and was planning on getting it this year too. He was one of the better looking guys at school, he even knew that when he passed by a group of girls even in the lower years, they would fall silent and watch him walk past. He was by default one of the popular kids, though he disliked it intensely, quietly inside, and preferred being alone than constantly pestered by his peers.

Sasuke, it was rumoured, the King of Konoha Academy. Sasuke, who was very much a virgin, and had passed his 'sweet seventeen' and had yet to be attracted by any of the people attending the School. He could look at a person and see them as hot, but he never felt any rush towards any of them. Sasuke, who had depression from the early death of his parents and by being ostracized by his errant Older Brother and left to live alone for a good six years of his life. He was introverted, had more enjoyment on his own than with other people, and was chased after by a good portion of the female population.

He often got bad boughs of depression. He had friends, none of which he ever saw outside of school. So, he never ever counted them as close friends, and admitted to hardly talking to most of them. He was tired in his soul, fit of body, and sharp of mind.

He hated the girls that thought they could 'cure' him, that he just needed a bit of affection. Sometimes he came home and, after hours of studying and just turned on his mp3 and lay on his bed until he fell asleep. He would wake up later, go for a run, or swim, and have dinner, a shower and then get changed for sleep and then just lie in bed. Until he fell asleep.

It was ironic. He was argued to be the most popular boy in school and yet here he was, feeling decidedly unpopular. Beauty in only skin deep.

Sasuke Uchiha stood up from the balcony, his warm track pants and tank top with a black hoodie his pyjamas in this cold weather, with thick red socks. He gave in, took a fish oil tablet from the kitchen, went back upstairs, brushed his teeth and went to bed. He wanted to live, but that could wait until after school. Maybe after he got his university degree.

Maybe.

Sasuke sighed as the noise levels in the room rose with the lateness of the teacher, and pulled out a couple of books and began note taking on the book for himself. He didn't waste time simply because Kakashi, who he refused to call Mr. Hatake because that would require professionalism on his part, decided to consistently arrive late and feed the class absurd excuses.

After fifteen minutes had passed since the start of class, Sasuke looked up as the door opened to reveal a tall teacher, in his twenties and one of the younger ones at this school, who had premature grey hair. Once it had apparently been dark brown, one of the people in his groups speculated, but now no longer.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, but there a cattle crossing across Hay Street, so I had to take the long way to school today," Kakashi also wore a mask of cloth over his face, but despite that you could see the grin in his eye. It was all in the eyes, as Sasuke glared at him.

Kakashi took his place at the Teachers desk, and his eyes widened when he heard a knock at the door. Everyone went quiet as the door opened to reveal Principal Tsunade, who had replaced the previous Principal Sarutobi.

"Hey Kakashi, late as usual," Tsunade grinned, at the reply grin from Kakashi, "But I am not here to berate you this time. Oi, brat, get in here!" Tsunade hollered to the open door.

"You guys have a new classmate, a late entry to the Academy," Tsunade announced as in walked what could have been a mirage.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The boy announced with a friendly grin. Sasuke's face went into a default glare as his mind went into shock. He was tall, tanned from head to toe, in an explicit coffee colour, with a shock mop of blond hair in a surfer's tangle, still slightly damp from the look of it, with alarming blue eyes that lilted with the large grin that took up his face. Strange scars that looked like whiskers adorned his cheeks as the boy began to sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"Guess I'm a bit late. Sorry!" Naruto turned to Kakashi with a grin. His hair. Sasuke saw the mop and was instantly fascinated in the various blond natural highlights, bleached even further from his natural blond by the harsh sun of the country. His whole body was on fire, and he could feel his blood began to run faster, stronger, but kept his face straight in his neutral expression.

'God,' Was a passing thought that went through Sasuke's head as he kept his eyes on the tall, slim shouldered buff piece of work that was now taking standing in front of Kakashi and offering him a piece of paper that Tsunade had probably signed.

"See ya later, Brat," Tsunade called as she walked off, and Naruto glared back at her.

"Well Naruto, Welcome to English Literature. You can take the seat next to…" Kakashi looked around and spotted a seat next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Kakashi pointed to the empty chair. It was two to a bench, since their Lit class took place in the Science block for some reason or another.

Naruto took a seat and noticed the glare that was being sent his way. It was cold and harsh, and the pale skinned brunet boy's face was not a welcomed face on his first day of school. 'First day and I'm already hated, for God's Sake!' Naruto growled inwardly, slightly hurt.

"Hey, Bastard, what the hell did I do to you!" Naruto hissed, returning his glare, putting his books on the table.

Sasuke, unknowing that his face's default expression was a deadly glare, much like many previous Uchiha's, turned away and snorted.

"Nothing loser," Sasuke replied before he could think, trying desperately to stop from blushing.

Naruto's glare darkened, which Sasuke turned to face. 'Why is he glaring at me?' Sasuke thought, detachedly, slightly wounded, but his male hormones took control and he replied the glare with one of his own.

Before they knew it, they were glaring across the table with such deadly that they didn't notice the guy sitting on the other side of Naruto accidentally push him into Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto's eyes widened, and both ripped away from the electric feeling like rockets, choking and spluttering, cursing each other under their breaths.

The first day, Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other with ferocity, and Naruto began to notice that all the females in the classroom were glaring at him too as he finally stopped choking and pushing that strange feeling away. He also noticed that the other guys in the classroom were laughing at the incident.

It was the first day. Naruto found himself shunned by the entire female population in the classroom who also managed to give off a deadly murderous aura. The guys in the classroom were laughing at him, as was Kakashi silently chuckling away.

Naruto sunk a little into his chair, but a default grin settled on his face. He withered as he faced his new school, Konoha Academy.

It was only his first day and already he was the loser, class clown. All thanks to an unknowing Sasuke Uchiha who had given his last glare and then ignored him and focussed on his text book, who didn't really comprehend the power he wielded over the student body. Naruto, came to this sickening realization that day, and knew there was nothing he could really do against an entire class against him.

Sasuke, he who turned away and was desperately trying to deal with this new feeling, a very strong attraction to Naruto, the new kid. He was so out of it he didn't notice anything, but rather retreated into his mind.

Kakashi called order and the class started.

Everything was now in its rightful place in the school, even if most didn't realize it, and even if they didn't like it.

Sasuke Uchiha, King Bee of Konoha Academy. Dux of the School, in the School representing teams for Cross Country, Athletics, Swimming, hot, and very much attracted to Naruto Uzumaki. Introverted, depressed, and very oblivious.

Naruto Uzumaki, now loser and class clown on Konoha Academy. It would be all around the school by Lunch time and irreversible as much now as the end of the day. Recently moved to Konoha, and a hot surfer, by looks.

That was about as much of him as the people in Konoha knew, though his kind of hot wasn't 'in' at the school. It was all about dark brooding types at the moment. Konoha Academy didn't really want to learn much about him either. Subconsciously, none of them wanted to risk themselves to take the place of School sacrificial lamb, the loser to ridicule so that the rest of the school felt less low about their social position, and kept everyone that much more happier.

They had all of the same classes together, and were rivals, bitter rivals, by the end of the day.

Kiba Inuzuka, unknown to Naruto as the guy that accidentally pushed him and gave him the position as class loser.

Kakashi Hatake, English Literature Teacher that read porn and sexually explicit novels during class and was always at least fifteen minutes late to class.

Here is The Other Side.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki surveyed the school's grounds, large spacious ovals and a big indoor 50m swimming pool, five main High School blocks for Science, English, Maths, Lote, and Sose

Naruto Uzumaki surveyed the school's grounds, large spacious ovals and a big indoor 50m swimming pool, five main High School blocks for Science, English, Maths, Lote, and Sose. He was just walking up from his car, having gotten his P plates a month ago at his seventeenth birthday and being allowed to drive to school. It was a second hand bomb proof piece of metal, which he used when having to drive to school or work or something. They had suspended his other car along with his inheritance until he was eighteen and officially an adult, before he had to move to Konoha.

He smiled, even knowing that this last year was going to be a long haul for him if he was going to be excommunicated as the school loser. Sure, it was rather different from back at his previous school where he had two exs', and a tight group of friends he hung out with, but he could change all that, they just didn't know him yet! Happy with his conclusion, Naruto grinned and pushed down all his other feelings.

'Just stay away from the Uchiha and you'll be fine, Right?' Naruto thought to himself, trying to keep his smile genuine and walking with a straight back.

Think of the Devil and he shall come to you.

Naruto tried to play it cool as Sasuke Uchiha just finished locking up his Honda Civic Sports car, and walked over to Naruto with a small smirk on his face.

'Deep breaths!' Naruto reminded himself and he turned his head and began to walk away from him and up the path that led from the student's car park to the school.

Sasuke felt a stab of pain as Naruto's eyes hardened and turned away from him and walked away, even though his stupid smile remained on his face.

"Oi! Stupid!" Sasuke called as he tried to act cool and walk slowly up to where Naruto had frozen. Sasuke really, really didn't like being ignored. People didn't have to talk to him, but they were not allowed to ignore him. It was a small pet fear of his ever since Itachi.

Naruto turned to glare at him, "What do you want, Bastard!" He growled, shifting his backpack onto one of his shoulders and started walking again, Sasuke keeping pace with him, "Didn't you do this all yesterday?"

Sasuke's mask came up, neutral glare on his face, "Loser,"

'I didn't do this yesterday. Did I?' Sasuke silently asked himself.

"Prick!" Naruto hissed at him. He wished he would just go away, he didn't want to be here, he didn't want to move, and he didn't want to become the school loser on his first day all because some bastard took a sudden strange dislike to him, and he most definantly didn't want to put up with said bastard all of today as well.

Sasuke glared harder and forced himself not to jerk his head back a little at that one, but a smirk gripped his face as he saw the way Naruto's eyes flashed at him when he was angry. He pushed down the adrenalin that was kicking in as he tilted his head and watched Naruto simmer, eyes looking at him.

"School Dunce," Sasuke announced, trying to keep both his blood and adrenalin down.

Naruto had never been so insulted. No, he was no genius, but he wasn't stupid either!

"Dick! What would you know, huh?" Naruto barked at him, and began to storm off, only to find Sasuke easily keeping place with him.

"Stupid. I can tell, but I'll humour you. What subjects do you do, what grades did you get in your last school?" Sasuke asked, exuding smugness.

Naruto whirled at him, "Bastard! Physics, Chemistry, Applicable Maths, Economics, Accounting and English Literature! You should know! I'm in all your god damned classes! Not that it should matter," Naruto grumbled.

"Hah," Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto hissed, presuming silence for mockery. "I try my best in all my classes,"

"SASUKE!" The pair turned around to see a girl shouting at Sasuke, waving her hand at him while she ran to catch up, "Wait for me!"

Sasuke bit back a cross between a groan and a growl, not sure which was taking preference, and schooled his face again. "Hn," He replied.

Naruto looked at the girl. She was alright as far as girls at this school went, long muscled legs, short skirt, tight ass, flat stomach and sculpted arms, with pretty funky pink hair and bright green eyes. Naruto wouldn't have minded her if she hadn't opened her mouth.

"Sasuke! You look really nice today! What classes do you have today? Any with me?" Sakura gushed, grabbing Sasuke's arm and walking next to him on his other side.

Sasuke grunted monotonously, and Naruto almost snorted. Wow. Crushing much? But Naruto remembered what he was going to do today and grinned at the girl.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" Naruto asked, smiling.

As soon as Sakura turned, her face distorted into one of contempt, "You're the Loser, Naruto huh? Well, I'm Sakura Haruno, and stay away from me and my Sasuke!" Sakura tossed her hair, and turned her attention back to 'her Sasuke'.

Needless to say, inwardly, Sasuke was fighting a terrible blush and the urge to be eaten up by the ground as Sakura embarrassed him, and was feeling a slight tense of his muscles as Naruto checked out Sakura subtly.

Sasuke pushed Sakura off with him, and growled, "I'm busy,"

That didn't deter Sakura. "He's busy, Naruto, why don't you just leave him alone? He doesn't want to be seen with a loser like you!" Sakura rounded on Naruto green eyes flashing and fist clenched in righteous justice.

Naruto pulled back away from the two and gave them both a grin, "Aw, Sakura's so pretty. I'll keep an eye out for you later!"

Naruto grinned as he strode away from the pair until he was out of Sakura's shouting distance.

Sasuke was fuming. "Go away Sakura," He hissed, turning to her with cold, deadly eyes.

Sakura dropped his arm and stopped. "b-But Sasuke, I-I was just-" Sakura's heart clenched, and her face dropped.

Sasuke didn't bother to look back at the silly girl, and went walking to his locker to prepare for first and second period.

At lunch, that was when the real gossiping happened. Naruto had finished his lunch of pasta and sat inconspicuously in a corner away from all the groups in the Year Twelve Common Room, but still in hearing distance. You needed to find out about things if you wanted to survive school with minimal life long scars.

"Hey, you guys, what are you wearing to the School Social? I don't know what to get…" Ino Yamanaka whined, leaning across the long canteen style table.

Sakura giggled. "The one with Suna? I don't think I'll go, but since Sasuke is going to ask me to it, I'd better be prepared," Sakura tossed her hair and blushed, smiling towards were Sasuke sat with the guys.

Naruto hammered down a grin. A Social with Suna! That would brighten his Friday for sure. Wait until he told his friends about it.

"It's tonight at seven right? And you can bring partners from other schools too, can't you? I want to bring my boyfriend…" Ten Ten smiled, leaning back and thinking about said boy.

"Yeah, but no-one can beat Sasuke, who is going to ask ME to the Social!" Ino emphasised, whilst glaring at Sakura pointedly, resting her head on one arm and giving her a judgemental look.

"YOU! He's going to ask ME, Ino Swine!" Sakura hissed, banging the table with her hands a bit loudly.

Naruto tuned the rest out and quietly ducked out of the raucous room, and made his way to an abandoned part of school, unheeding to dark brown eyes that followed him out a little desperately, and a little disappointed.

He settled down into a comfortable position on the cold, hard floor and picked one on his speed dial.

"O'Hara! What's up?" Naruto greeted enthusiastically over the phone.

"_Just hanging, Naruto. How's the new school? Miss Suna already?" O'Hara replied. _

"Nah, man, not such smooth sailing. There is such thing as a King Bee here, and he's a bit of a bastard who hates me for no good reason! He is such an Asshole!" Naruto growled.

_O'Hara chuckled, "The point? No offence, but if you get started you're hard to stop, and I'm in the middle of my lunch," _

"Sorry," Naruto laughed, "but hey, why didn't you guys give me a call about the Suna and Konoha Social tonight?"

"…_Oh, we don't normally go to those kinda things, you should know, Uzumaki"_

"Hey, I was gonna invite you so we could kick it. I miss you guys a bit…" Naruto trailed off, "Sides, for us its compulsory, so it'd be funner to have someone else experience my pain. Come on, we could hang out afterwards, if you're game,"

"_Hmmm, I'm free, so I'm game, but you'd better make it worth my time," He purred into the phone, "You know how I get worked up sometimes," _

Naruto whispered into the phone grinning, "Only for you, O'Hara. I'll give Gaara a buzz and make sure him and the gang are coming too. Meet me at my house at ten to seven and I'll give you a lift once I find out where it is, okay?"

"_Sure, puppy, no problem, we need to see each other a bit more anyway," _

"That's the bell. Meet you at my house, Kyuubi," Naruto said goodbye and hung up before standing and making his way over to his locker while slipping his phone into his pocket as he turned it on vibrate.

"You know that there are no phones allowed at school for a reason, Naruto," A cold voice startled him as he turned around.

Naruto came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. 'Crap, just there goes the sunshine,' Naruto's thoughts echoed pessimistically.

"Don't tell me you've not got your own in your locker Uchiha, because that's complete bullshit. Its not hurting anybody," Naruto's eyes narrowed as he came to a random realisation.

"Hey, your Japanese aren't you?" Naruto asked, mind off kilter.

Sasuke jerked back a little but kept his face guarded. "So? What could you do about it, Stupid,"

Naruto gave him a confused look. "Man, you really are a bastard. I was going to say that Japanese are pretty and cool, back I take that back after the insult. Later," Naruto waved as he walked past a rather stunned Uchiha.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke called softly once he caught up with him, and quickly pulled his mobile out of his pocket. "I'm going to have to confiscate this, you know, because I am on the Student Council and have to lead you guys by example," Sasuke smirked as he walked off and whipped the phone into his pocket and went off to class with his books under his arm.

"What the hell! Prick!" Naruto called after him, swearing as he realised he was late for class.

It should all make sense to you guys. You know how often in primary school guys would pick on a girl that he had a crush on, when he was too small to realize why he wanted her attention no matter what, and would do anything to keep it. Sasuke really wasn't that different, because he didn't really have all that much social skills in this field, even though he was incredibly smart. All he knew was that Naruto wasn't paying attention to him, that Naruto was trying to ignore him, and that he wanted his attention. Incredibly selfish. He didn't know that Naruto was stressing about how to get his mobile back so that he could text Gaara and get him to come to the Social. He did hear Naruto talking on his mobile convincing someone to go to the Social tonight, and he was going to go to that too. He didn't know that Naruto's phone would vibrate constantly through the last two periods and that Naruto wouldn't pay much attention in class.

Sasuke waited at the student Car Park after school for Naruto and watched the taller blond jog towards him, calling his name. He quickly suppressed a pink blush that easily spread across his pale skin, and tried not to let his heart bruise his chest as he noticed how coarse looking, and salty Naruto's hair looked, and that his arms were long and rather well muscled, something most males would envy if they noticed. Those narrowed hips and broad torso, and the golden skin bared by the slight lifting of the school uniform shirt, or the sinewy legs all tanned and blond hair. It was selfish, but what did one more selfish person in the world matter? Couldn't he just get his attention a little, maybe somehow figure out how to talk to him? Was that all that selfish?

"SASUKE! Could you please give me back my phone!" Naruto pleaded, not even slightly out of breath, despite the length from his locker to the Car Park.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke covered that panic and quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket, having already copied the boys number.

Naruto took it slowly, and grinned at him as he put it in his pocket and adjusted his bag. "You know, that was pretty nice. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone and ruin your little bad boy image," He replied as Sasuke glared at him a little, "But you should be nicer more, you're less of a prick. Are you going to the Social tonight?"

"Yeah," Sasuke drawled a little, eyes narrowing, "Hn. Why?"

"Oh, I am too. Guess I'll see you there!" Naruto waved as he moved to his car. "See ya, Uchiha!"

Sasuke didn't wave back because he had frozen a little. He shook himself free, and made his way to the Civic sports, and slid inside. Glad for the tinted windows, Sasuke gently pushed his face into his hands, and allowed himself to blush and swear at himself, at people and at the day in general. And in particular to curse for acting like some sort of girl infront of the guy that he liked.

'The guy that I like…' Sasuke tossed the thought around his and whimpered outwardly. 'That makes me gay, doesn't it? I can't remember liking any girls,'

Needless to say Sasuke sat in his car for a long time before being the last to pull out of the Student Car Park, and to make his way home and get ready for the Social.


End file.
